ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs aired on WB Kids (TV channel)
Warning: You can add shows, but only SpyroandLPSfan and DonaldoC1997 can decide if it can be in the channel or not. If approved, it will stay, but if not approved, it's removed. Unlike the block version, which had 7 shows, the channel version of WB Kids had many shows, hence being a 24/7 hr channel. Programs Note: * = Original series Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Loonatics Reloaded'' (sequel series)* *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Wabbit'' *''The New Looney Tunes Show* *''Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Freakazoid'' *''Histeria!'' *''Green Eggs and Ham'' *''Detention'' *''Warner Town* *The Adventures of Yoshi* *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy* *Doodle Toons'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''The New Adventures of Collin the Speedy Boy* *Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Doggies* *The Pet Adventures of Lego* Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the original and the 2016 revival) *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Clarence'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Chronicles of Juniper Lee'' (sequel series)* *''Samurai Jack'' (season 1-4 only) *''The Reef'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''We Bare Bears'' Hanna-Barbera *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Atom Ant Show'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Touché Turtle'' *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''Yogi's Mystery Adventures'' *''The Flintstones'' (both the 1960 original, and it's 2021 revival) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''The Scooby-Doo Mysteries* *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Jonny Quest* *''Wacky Races (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Pound Puppies'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) DC Comics *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Static Shock'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Young Justice'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Justice League of America: New Dimensions* Acquired from Universal Television *The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker* *Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs* *Felix the Cat Chronicles* *The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle* *Trolls: Dancing Adventures* *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' *''George of the Jungle'' Acquired from Sony Pictures Television *''The Smurfs'' (both the original and the 2016 revival) *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix* *Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' Acquired from Corus Entertainment *''Atomic Betty'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' Acquired from DHX Media *''Animal Mechanicals'' (starting with the fourth season/reruns) *''Inspector Gadget'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) Others *''Toon Talk* *''GoGoRiki *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated series) *''The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Skunk Fu!'' (staring with the second season/reruns) *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (English dub) *''Irmão do Jorel'' (English dub) *''As Aventuras de Gui e Estopa'' (English dub) *''LazyTown'' *''Rat-A-Tat'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Cat & Keet'' *''Sonic X'' (Studiopolis redub) *''Sonic Boom'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld'' (sequel series)* *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Zig & Sharko'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''Marcus Level'' *''Superanimals Team'' *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' Category:WB Kids Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:List of programs